Grinning
by GandalfsPointyHat
Summary: Fili (16) arrives home and he won't stop smiling. Kili (10) is curious and soon finds out his brother's interesting secret. Just a short, sweet oneshot with humour and feels!


Grinning

The idea for this kind of thing for Fili crosses my mind daily - do enjoy!

Kili knew Fili was pleased about something the moment he walked through the door after his extended calligraphy class. He was wearing that big smile that meant he was extremely happy but not in a hurry to show it so the ten year old Kili decided not to ask immediately.

"Hello brother," he instead said as 16 year old Fili plunged onto his bed and lay, still trying to hide his grin about something.

"Hello Kee." he said.

"I got to train with Uncle Thorin today, because Dwalin's mother was visiting from the Iron Hills. It was awesome, we used the bigger bow!" Kili said as he watched his brother chuck his studies into separate piles still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Great! Do you have it with you?"

"Nah, Uncle has it in his room." Kili said.

"Ah,"

Kili suddenly burst out laughing "Tell me!" he cried "Just tell me, Fee!"

"Tell you what?" laughed Fili, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Whatever it is you've been grinning like a hyena about!"

"What? I haven-" Fili begun

"Dinner!" came a yell from their mother, Dis.

"Grrr! I will get this out of you!" cried Kili, and stumped out, laughing.

Fili looked down, then up again, then stroked his moustache and followed his brother.

•••••

"Do you have my new bow?" said Kili to Thorin as they sat round for food.

"Yes, I do. Bring it to Dwalin's tomorrow and prove you can use it!" Thorin replied.

"How big is it?" asked Fili.

"Enormous!" Kili gestured and accidentally knocked his mead into his brother's stew.

"Oh Durin's Bane, well done." said Thorin as Fili tentatively tested the new mixture and decided against it.

••••••••

Around an hour after, Kili went into their bedroom and saw his brother again, stretched across his bed, smiling ridiculously.

"Fili!"

He turned his head "What?"

"Tell me why you keep smiling!"

"It's not my fault, I just can't...stop!" he grinned, shaking his head.

Kili flopped onto his own bed which lay parallel to Fili's, a table separating the two.

"What can't you stop smiling about then?"

"Aw, eh well I don't know if I should let you know or not, Kee." Fili sighed.

"You should! Why wouldn't you? We're brothers!" Kili cried.

"Yeah. Yeah.."

"Pleeease..." Kili looked as pitying as he could and although his brother was a much better actor (and was always picked for the village plays) Kili could win anyone's sympathy or love and so Fili sighed and said.

"Close the door."

When Kili had done so, he sat on the end of his brother's bed.

"Do I tell it as a story or come straight out and then explain?" he asked his little brother.

"Straight out." Kili nodded, quickly.

"I've - I've got a girlfriend!" breathed Fili.

"Fili! Durin's Days, brother!"

Fili laughed as his brother's eyebrows raised and he squeaked like anything.

"You know Emeta?"

"That dark haired one who always votes for you in the village performances?" Kili breathed.

"Yes, she's a performer full time!

"How long have you liked her without telling anyone?" snapped Kili.

"Erm, quite a while." Fili said, flatly "I asked her out in calligraphy and she said she'd liked me for ages but was nervous to do anything because of bloody Thorin!" Fili spluttered.

Then they both laughed.

"So...have you like kissed or anything...?"

"Mind your own business," said Fili, then he coughed and said "OnTheCheek." quickly in one go.

Kili wolf whistled and Fili smacked him across the face, not too hard though. They had a play fight until Kili suddenly stopped and looked terrified.

"But we're still the same brothers aren't we? You won't forget about me!"

Fili studied his brother's worried little face and he hugged him.

"Of course I won't! You're still my favourite, Kee."

There was a brief gentle moment before the boys were wrestling again, but laughing this time - and when Thorin poked his head round the door, he genuinely smiled for the first time in a long while. For it was hard for him to ever showcase happiness or joy. Or anything positive actually / but that's Thorin Oakenshield isn't it?

•••••••••

He went into the sitting room smiling and Dis nearly choked.

"What are you so happy about?"

"What?" Thorin's face sifted back to normal.

"Don't try and hide it, you should smile more OFTEN, Thorin." She sighed.

He shrugged "Nah, the boys just made me laugh. Wrestling like anything and shrieking like hyenas. Can't you hear them?"

"Yes of course,"

He shook his head "They'll be the death of me."

There was a brief silence in which Thorin stared into the embers and Dis continued to repair the worn holes in Kili's bag.

"Fili's been in a good mood today hasn't he?" said Dis.

"Well he was beaming when he arrived home for once," remembered Thorin.

Dis looked up with a pin in her mouth "I know my son and I know he's happy about something." she confirmed "I wondered if you'd noticed?"

"Not so much, evidently." her older brother confessed.

"If he'd wanted to have told me he would've by now," she carried on "I wonder if Kili knows? I'm going to ask him. Kiliiiiii!"

Thorin raised his eyebrows at her quickly made decisions. Kili came stumbling in, still half giggling.

"Yes, mama?"

"I've finished mending your bag." She handed it to him.

"Thanks!"

Kili was about to race back but Dis said "Kili..."

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you - do you know what your brother is so happy about? He seems reluctant to speak but won't stop beaming." she said, quietly.

"Um, no I haven't noticed anything!" squeaked Kili.

Dis searched his downcast eyes for a few seconds.

"Can I go?"

"Yes, go on." she smiled.

•••••••••••

Kili sprang off.

"Well, it's only you!" said Thorin.

"Oh he knows," Dis shook her head "he's just on his brother's side."

••••••••

Kili stepped back inside, clutching his bag.

"What?" asked Fili, speedily.

"Mama noticed your smiling, she asked me what was going on and I lied of course." Kili whispered.

"Oh Durin, you're a terrible liar!" Fili whispered, harshly.

"Hey!" burst Kili.

"Sorry." Fili whispered "Anyway, did she believe you?"

"I think so but I don't know, why don't you just let them know, Fee? They'll have to find out soon anyway. You can't make up excuses about going out." Kili advised.

Fili sighed "Shall I? Won't Thorin get mad?"

"Thorin's never been in love." Kili reminded "If he's mad, Mama will have a go at him."

"Ok then..." Fili sighed "Come on!"

Kili grinned and followed the 16 year old through to the sitting room.

•••••••

Fili sat on the sofa next to his Mama and Kili sat in the chair beside Thorin.

"Mamaaa..." trailed Fili slowly.

Dis winked at Thorin as if to say 'here's confession time, told you so' before attentively turning to her son.

"Yes?"

"I-"

"You?"

Fili held his face in his hands "Rrrr, I don't wanna say!"

Dis raised her eyebrows at Kili and Kili smirked back.

Fili rubbed his head back up and said

"I got...a..." he lolled his head to one side and back again "...girlfriend...!?"

Before scrunching his face up in a cringe and burying it in his legs.

The look of pure shock on Thorin's face was enough to be pure humour and Kili hid his mouth. Dis gasped but quickly regained herself.

"A girlfriend! Well, bless your moustache, it's about time." she hugged him to herself as he lifted his head.

"Is it?"

"Yes! I was going out with your father at 16!"

"Yes well-" begun Thorin.

"Shh!" Dis snapped "It's not like you've ever been in a relationship, Thozzz. So why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I- I don't know, I guess I was embarrassed. And I didn't want you to get mad."

"I wouldn't get mad, you should know that, Fili. I promise you that, so give me all the news!" Dis smiled.

"And you're - you're not mad?" he asked his uncle.

"No, lad. Good...good for you."Thorin brought up, surprisingly.

"Emeta from in the village," Fili explained, not looking anyone in the eye "I plucked the courage in calligraphy and she said yes and she said she's liked me for so long but was afraid to do anything because of you, uncle, and I said I'd liked her for ages, but been shy, which is true, and um, um I'm sorry I never said anything-"

"Calm down," laughed Dis "well it's great. You're a young dwarf, Fili. Not a dwarfing any longer. So..any kisses?"

"Mama!"

Kili snorted "That's exactly what I said!"

Thorin cupped his head in his hands, he was just as bashful as his nephew, and as they both shook their heads, red as apples, Dis and Kili laughed and laughed.

Fili walked out in the middle and Dis was soon silenced.

"Did he kiss her?" she smiled at Kili.

"Yeah," he whispered "but just on the cheek."

Then he left to cheer up his embarrassed brother.

•••••••••

So yes! I always liked the idea of Fili being a little romantic. Did you like that little shot? I don't know. Have a nice day/ night! :)

GandalfsPointyHat xxxx


End file.
